The present invention relates to a device for the separation of oil droplets and/or oil mist from blow-by gases of an internal combustion engine with a valve for the control of the gas stream through the air-oil separator, where the valve comprises a valve body with at least two or several gas passage openings as well as a valve closure for the closure of gas passage openings of the valve body.
Nowadays, a large amount of air-oil separation geometries are realized in an adaptive way. Some of these variants use moveable spring-steel segments, which are arranged behind the air-oil separation geometry. The spring-steel segments open further channels of the air-oil separator geometry upon excess of a pre-set pressure difference, in order to prevent a blocking of the air-oil separator. At the same time, it has to be ascertained that even with a small pressure difference a gas stream through the air-oil separator is maintained.